This Game We Play
by Kirish
Summary: Raven and Robin have a game they play when the other Titans are out. WARNING: Rated R for sexual situations! Do NOT read if you do not like the pairing or are offeneded by sexual content. Sorry, but this is a ONESHOT!


**WARNING:** _This was rated R for a reason!_ This is not for young, or immature audiences... so if you fall under either, don't like this pair, or if you are offended by such writing please **LEAVE!**

This is a Robin/Raven pairing. It doesn't really have too much of a plot... I didn't have the time to pan one out in a one-shot fic. If you have read the above warning and have decided to read, please enjoy.

If you do not wish to read 'adult' material. _LEAVE NOW AND READ NO FURTHER! _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_This Game We Play_

Robin let out a breath. It had taken a good twenty minutes to convince Starfire he would be ok, and that his 'fever' wasn't serious. Raven had helped by assuring that he would would be in 'good hands'. A wicked grin spread across his lips as he thought. _'Oh yes... my 'fever' will be helped, a great deal. Raven has _very_ good hands.' _He looked down the hall, towards the direction of where he knew she would be waiting for him. This was their game. It had started not too long ago, but he loved being the 'cat' and chasing his 'mouse'. Every weekend now, when the other Titans were away, he and Raven would 'play'.

* * *

Raven shrank back into the shadows upon hearing his footsteps. The game had begun. She slightly wondered what would be in store this time. No doubt it would be something rather unexpected, it always was. Robin had a way of keeping her guess, but she wasn't complaining. Not at all. She saw the flutter of his cape. _'He went right past me! How did he not-'_ She felt hands on her shoulders, and his breath on her neck. "Did you honestly think I couldn't find you" He tsked at her. "Naughty girl..." Just as he was leaning into her neck, she disappeared in her dark energy. 

_'He won't win that easily.' _Raven leaned her back against a wall in the adjacent hall catching her breath. She was already anticipating what was to come, but the chase was far from over. She gathered her thoughts. _'Now, where to hide?' _She smiled. The perfect place came to mind and she slowly made her way there, careful not to make a sound.

Robin bit back a growl. Lately it had been harder for him to keep up the game. It had started off innocently enough several weeks ago. He had just wanted to talk to her about what had been going on, but she had refused. She had kept running away from him. So he did the only thing he could think of, he cornered her.

* * *

Flasback 

"Raven" He ran down another corridor, all he saw was the flap of her cloak as she disappeared around another corner. He ran faster. "Raven! Will you just slow down! I only want to talk"

She stopped suddenly, and since he had not really been prepared for it, he crashed right into her. Raven righted herself after almost falling over and glared at him. "No! I thought we had an understanding. I will tell you what you need to know when I'm ready. Now, please, leave. Me. Alone."

Raven had started to envelope herself in her dark magic, but he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and (after having ripped his glove off) placed a hand on her cheek. She had told him that if she made direct bodily contact with anyone (skin to skin) she wouldn't be able to transport without them, wether she liked it or not. This worked to his advantage, she was not getting out of this conversation. Not again.

Raven's eyes turned to slits and the black aura dissipated. Apparently she was stuck. "Please Raven. I just want to help. What happened last week... if you would just let me in, I know I could help you. I'll never let anyone touch you again, please. Just talk to me."

At his pleading look, the slight glimmer of hope in his eyes she looked away, even as she relaxed a little. She no longer wished to pummel him into the ground at least. She looked back up at him"I know, it's just that I..." _'Bad move Raven...' _Their eyes met and their faces were a mere millimeter apart. If she took too deep a breath their bodies would come into contact. Now that thought really comforted her. It's like all her senses were suddenly on high alert. His palm on her cheek burned and all the blood within her felt like liquid fire. _'What is happening to me... I cannot be... no.. I do not... I lust after no one! I cannot be lusting after Robin! Oh Azar, he must be able to see it written all over my face! Why is he looking at me like _that

Robin was experiencing quite similar effects. As he stared down at the girl he had caught, one thought kept running through his mind: _'Kiss her, kiss her! Do it dammit! Just a slight inclination of the head and...' _He drank in all of her features, even the slight blush that had arisen on her cheeks. His fingers moved of their own accord over her smooth skin. When she opened her mouth with a sharp intake of breath, he could no longer resist. He leaned in.

Pause Flashback

* * *

She made it to Robin's bedroom without incident. He would never suspect the obvious. Besides, she usually went for the dark creepy places first. That's where he would expect her to hide, but she was becoming quite the cunning little mouse. "Well Robin, I'm sure it will take you a while to find me this time. In the meantime..." She looked around the room a bit. "I'll just make myself comfortable." 

As she settled herself atop his bed she mused. 'This will be our first time on an actual bed.' She smirked. Oh how angry Robin would be when he finally figured he had been looking in all the wrong places. He was always so much more intense when he started out angry. 'Hurry Robin... lest I fall asleep on you.' Not that she could, not when she wanted this as badly as he did, but they had to play the game. Though she knew it, she didn't care. This game was getting more dangerous, more sloppy, more demanding and she loved it.

* * *

He looked behind another stack of boxes. "Raven... I know you're here somewhere. You know the more you hide, the worse your punishment will be..." He stepped out to the center of the storage room. Raven wasn't in here either. _'Where the hell is she?' _He had already checked the med-lab, the rec-room, the training room, their pool area, three other storage areas, the garage. Raven was nowhere. _'Hmm... maybe she's in her room.'_

He headed in that direction. This game had been on for almost an entire hour and his need just kept growing. If he didn't find Raven soon, he was liable to explode, to lose it. Robin clenched his fists. _'She can't be far off now. There are only so many places that bitch could hide...'_

The door to her room hissed open when he punched in the access code. Without hesitation he walked into it's complete darkness.

* * *

Flashback Continues 

Raven thought she had ceased breathing when she felt his lips on hers. Before she knew it, or expected it, she melted within his arms. _'RAVEN!' _Her mind screamed at her. _'What the HELL is wrong with you! Do you know what this could do? Do you want this tiny moment of pleasure destroy the entire city!' _She tried to say something aloud, to tell her mind to shut up, but the sound was muffled by the mouth on hers. It came out as more of a groan that only encouraged her counterpart further.

Robin pressed into her, pushing her against the wall and pinning her there. He was possessed. He had to be, he would normally never act like this, but for some reason, he just couldn't deny what he so obviously wanted. At least she didn't seem to be protesting, quite the opposite in fact. He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth, asking for entrance. He hadn't to ask twice as she eagerly opened to him.

As the two of them battled for dominance in this, their first kiss, Raven battled for control. Things around them were getting surrounded in black energy. _'Calm down. Relax, this is no big deal, this is just a simple-' _She moaned rather loudly before she could finish the thought and the monitor in the background exploded in a thousand little pieces. Even as their kiss grew more passionate, she kept thinking that maybe she should just push him away and be done with it before she had no way out. _'But this is so...' _Some more equipment shattered.

When they broke suddenly for air it occurred to her. When they had watched the movie"Wicked Scary" she had not admitted her feelings and things had gotten out of hand. Perhaps if she just admitted it, maybe the whole room would stop glowing black. She looked up at Robin, he was breathing just as hard as she was. Things in the background continued to explode, or fly out the windows. They were still entwined with one another, still both caught up in the moment. It was now or never. She leaned closer to him again"Robin..." She whispered, almost inaudibly"kiss me..."

End Flashback

* * *

Robin let out a shuddering breath. He could recall all the times they had shared... all the times she would quietly ask him to just take her. It was driving him insane that he couldn't just grab her and have her now. He had checked her room throughly and she was nowhere. He'd checked so throughly the usually neat space was in complete disarray. 

Once before he had been denied, they both had. Starfire had come home early last time and he and Raven had sprung from one another so rapidly his head was spinning for the following half hour. As he had sat on the couch with Star explaining to him about the wonders of a coffee house his mind had been on only one thing. Raven. _'Raven... when I get my hands on you... nothing will stop me.' _He didn't care who showed. He would have his Raven, and to hell with whomever got in the way.

* * *

Raven stretched out languidly. 'Hm... seems wonder boy sure is taking his sweet time.' She may have referred to him as a 'boy' but in no way was he. They had all grown older, matured. In their early twenties it had become hard for them not to have noticed each others changes. That night three months ago when he had chased her down a hall hoping for a friendly heart to heart, they realized just how 'friendly' they actually were. 

Suddenly the door to the room slid open. She sat up slightly. "Robin. I was beginning to get worried. I thought maybe you had forgotten all about me." By the time she had finished her admonishment, he had stalked to the bed and crawled up over her. He just looked down into her face for a few heated moments. She could tell he was seething. He barely registered her hair splayed over his pillows before he captured her lips greedily.

Raven snaked her arms around his neck. It had been entirely too long since they had last done this in her opinion. One of his hands was already searching out the zipper he knew was in the back of her leotard, while the other was slowly traveling up her inner thigh. His lips pulled from hers but continued to bite, lick and brush her jaw and down her neck even as he peeled the leotard away from her body. She arched up from the mattress to ease the removal of their barriers. The garment was tossed carelessly somewhere in the room.

Robin took a handful of her violet hair and pulled it back roughly, causing her to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He half-smiled at her perfect, exposed neck. Here he placed several, open-mouthed, butterfly kisses before nipping at the flesh with a little too much vigor. His ministrations were leaving small, red welts on her clear ivory skin. Every time she attempted getting at his clothing, at touching him, her hands were brushed away. _'No, no my sweet... this is my show. My rules.' _He thought as his mouth sought out one taught and ready nipple. He was still fully clothed, and would remain so until he was done driving her as insane as she drove him by just sitting there. The only thing keeping him from just finishing this now was his stubborn sense of vengeance.

Raven was growing impatient. She wanted to touch him, to feel his skin pressed intimately to hers, but the bastard wasn't letting her get any leeway. She moaned and squirmed as he suckled on her breast almost tenderly, innocently. She tried yet again to reach at least for his mask. The infuriating little strip of fabric that was hiding his intense blue eyes. She wanted to see that he needed this as much as she did. She could feel his erection straining against that ridiculous 'Nightwing' costume. How she wanted nothing more than to rip that costume right off of- Thought left her as his fingers brushed her most sensitive area. "Robin...! Let me.." She was silenced as he plunged his tongue back into her mouth forcefully.

As their tongues explored one another throughly, Robin continued teasing Raven to the point of no return. He ran his fingers slowly over her entrance, always pulling them just far enough away when she moved so that the touch would remain ever so slight. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. He hovered just millimeters away from her, they could feel the heat rising off of one another, but they barely made contact. With her thoughts scattered to the four winds, her power spiraled out of it's own will and tore the mask off of Robin's face. He growled and pulled from her again enough to look her in the eye. "That's cheating Raven... but if you want to play that way..." His voice was hoarse and somewhat shaky.

Raven felt somewhat better now that she could see his eyes. They alone spoke of just how hard he was working just to hold himself back and if that dangerous glint meant anything, she knew she was in for it. "Cheating? How was that cheating... I'm at a serious disadvantage here, boy wonder." She gulped in much needed air, her chest rising and falling in a sporadic and rapid pace. She had spoken too soon. She had barely noticed, but Robin somehow managed to cuff her hands back to the headboard. She looked slightly shocked and was ready to voice her surprise.

"No. You broke the rules. No powers remember? So now I get to bring in an element of my own." He sat up, still straddling her waist. She looked on helplessly as he began to undress himself. She bit her lip. He was going as agonizingly slowly as humanly possible. Her arms jerked at her bindings. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the beautiful, lean muscle that was his chest. _'He's so damn close. Damn you Robin... ' _Two weeks was a long time. A _very_ long time, and he was using that against her. _'You want me to beg... I won't do it.' _He got up for a moment to complete the task at hand.

Raven turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut as he straddled her again, this time without any of their previous barriers. Her breathing quickened, she was not liking the game right now. She would not give in. A bedside lamp began to glow black and float up from it's proper place. "What's wrong Raven... you're looking quite flushed" Neither of them had a clue as to how he was able to keep his voice as steady as it was as he leaned down, pressing himself flush against her. His breath was hot on her neck, she suppressed a shiver.

Moments passed, Raven let out a little whimper. The lamp exploded. The shards littered the room. Neither noticed, or cared.

Robin was having a hell of a time keeping so calm. That whimper almost did him in. _'Focus here... not until she begs.' _He maneuvered their legs so that he was between her thighs. Raven lay limp, apparently trying desperately not to give in. "Look at me Raven." He said this even as he turned her face in his direction. He did so gently. Her eyes opened wide as her placed himself just at her entrance. He could tell by how moist she was that she was beyond ready for him. Her eyes pleaded silently with him. _'Don't make me say it.' _She thought. He smiled, it was forced, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this game. "Tell me what you want Raven."

"I... I..." Her hands jerked at her bindings with more force. This was more difficult than she had imagined. She felt pathetically short-handed. Her powers were beginning to spiral out of control. His tongue found a nipple and began to circle it, lap it, tease it. He stopped for a second, "Come on... it can't be that hard. I'm not a mind-reader you know." He moved to her other breast. She arched and squirmed. Bad move. This caused more intimate friction. Robin groaned.

"Raven, say something" He spoke more roughly. He held her jaw in a grip more firm than necissary and looked at her expectantly. The seconds seemed to stretch. He moved so his erection could rub her most sensitive point. A single bead of sweat made it's way down his brow. He was aching for release, but he would win, he always won and today would be no different.

At his motion there was a deafening BOOM from some far-off corner of the tower and Raven spoke. Her voice was barely above that of a whisper. "I.. wa-need you Robin. Take me, please. I am at your mercy." After her breathy admission, she out a shaky breath, her powers sinking back into her. This was the final step of the game.

Robin smirked down at her, before plunging into her. Once deep within her he stopped and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, his eyes clenched shut. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips gaining his attention immediately. Without further prompting, he began to move slowly, pulling completely out, before pushing all the way back in. As their breathing escalated, so did their movement. Still, bound Raven thrashed her wrists about wildly in a desperate attempt to gain some control in this. She only succeeded in causing her skin to break, the blood trickled down her arms. "Robin, this..." she gasped"... isn't.. fair." They shared a moan.

Robin moved his mouth from it's position on her collar and to where the blood had traveled down her chest. He licked her skin clean all the way up to where the wounds were being repeatedly agitated and continued to bleed. Once he was done with the trail he returned his attention to her mouth. They shared the metallic flavor of her blood, the activity became more callous and demanding. Their love-making lasted what felt like an eternity before both came crashing over the edge. The clenching of her inner muscles squeezed him dry (at least for the moment). Another deafening explosion went off, this time un-noticed. "Fairness is over-rated.." He panted out as the last of the shuddering left his body.

* * *

As they caught their breath, Robin removed the cuffs from Raven. Her wrists were red and raw, from the pulling and tugging caused by their activities. She lowered her arms, and moved them around to rid herself of any kinks. He then took each wrist and tenderly caressed and kissed them. "You're beautiful..." he murmured kissing her brow. 

Raven's hands began to wander over his exposed skin, and things began to heat up again. She nibbled at his lips, coaxing him into another kiss as her nails scraped down his chest. They fell back into the mattress for another round, this time Raven could do all the touching she wanted. "That won't get you off so easily, you do know that right" She teased between placing wet kisses all the way down his chest. She smiled up at him, intense blue met deep violet. No, they were far from finished. Afterall, the others wouldn't be back for a couple of hours still...

* * *

-

-

-

All you fellow pervs can finish that off yourselves. This was my first ever lemon so go easy on me! (Lemme know if ya want the full description of their other 'round' and all that.) RR!


End file.
